sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclone the Shifter
Cyclone the Shifter is a mysterious young hedgehog traveling across many alternate reality iterations of the world. Being often mistaken for alternate reality versions of himself, this makes his popularity in other realities dependant upon his local counterparts. Hoping to find a clue to his past, he may decide on a whim to help others if he sees a benefit for himself in it. Character Description Physical appearance His body is covered in close-lying, coarse, black-to-dark-gray fur for the most part. The skin on his furless, inner ear and muzzle is tan in color. His legs are thin and long, broadening below his knees. He's got relatively large hands - but for a hedgehog in this multiverse, they seem to be of normal size. His hands are furless, featuring the same tan skin as his muzzle and inner ears. Also, there do not seem to be any apparent nails on his fingers. The area over his tummy is not covered in fur, either. Instead, his skin is showing there in an upright, oval-like shape. Furthermore, his arms are furless as well, and relatively thin. He can carry quite a bit of weight with them, however - should the situation really require it, anyway. In any case, he's stronger than he appears. His right arm also features a large number of scars, the result of many attempts to gain additional techniques. His eyes are wide and most of the time filled with irritation, annoyance or confusion. His irises are of a bright, gold color, whilst his pupils are black. The sclera is, like with most of Earth's sentient inhabitants, white. His eyelids feature the same tan color as the rest of his skin does. His quills are, unlike those of many other hedgehogs, relatively small, but instead, large in number. They seem to consist of many, many smaller spines, however. As numerous as they are, they are also just as untameable. Unbound, they get right into his field of vision, which is why he is usually keeping them in a ponytail, held together by what appears to be a sky-blue rubber-like band. His two, triangular ears are constantly alert and perked; rarely ever will they be seen bent down. His nose, right underneath his eyes, practically in the middle of his face, is of a "normal" length for an average hedgehog. It's black, a little glossy and doesn't seem to have any apparent nostrils. His tail is relatively short, and only slightly bent upwards. Lastly, his feet are black-furred like his body is for the most part, and don't seem to feature any distinct, seperate toes. Attire He isn't one to wear much, like most male non-humans in the worlds of the multiverse seem to be. At the most, one would usually see him wearing his white, leathery gloves with sock-like cuffs, a white, sleeveless trenchcoat with dark blue trimmings with magnetic attachements on the back to keep his weapon in place and his white (synthetic) leather boots with blue, arrow-like markings pointing to the front. Lastly, he is often seen wearing a golden wristlet that covers his right, lower-arm, with a peculiar, color-shifting jewel on top and three buttons on the side. Personality Cyclone keeps to himself most of the time, unless he is certain that by doing otherwise, he would gain something on his quest for his past. Having been thrown into various untrustworthy and dangerous universes before, he is slow to trust others. Once another person does gain his trust, though, he'll put a lot into any quests they may be working on at the time. Being a fighter mostly based around copying other's techniques, he is a rather versatile long- and short-range fighter and quick to adapt to changing situations. When it comes to naming things, Cyclone has a tendency to use portmanteaus. He also has a habit of asking others for their names, if only so he has a point of reference for techniques to copy- History He does not remember where he came from or where he intended to go. His earliest memory is of him walking down a street in a big city during sunset, his head pounding with pain, his senses paralyzed beyond any reasonable level. None of the people he walked past seemed to care, however, minding their own businesses rather than even so much as glimpsing at him. As his senses became clearer, he noticed two things -- the metallic rod on his back as well as the golden wristlet on his right arm. He found himself more than just compelled to touch the jewel on top. The moment he did, his mind was filled with knowledge about it's function, as well as the function of the rod on his back. At the same time, it was as if the ground right before him was turned into glass-shards. These shards "fell" upwards and rearranged themselves in a sort of window before him, shortly before this "window" exploded, the shards landing where they originated from. But in place of the "window," there was now what could best be described as a portal made from pure light. Since no one in this world seemed to care for Cyclone's trouble, he decided to step through the portal. …and regretted it soon thereafter. Explosions rocked the area in his immediate vicinity. Only after the dust of this explosion settled, he realized his location. It was a city in ruins, late at night; many of the streets had some sort of canals which may have once contained water. The city had been rocked with explosions in irregular intervals in various locations. Not too far into this presumedly once-glorious city, he noticed that he was being watched from various corners. Radio chatter was exchanged between members of whatever group lay in wait for him. Not taking a chance, he took the blue staff on his back and got battle-ready. And sure enough, an engagement began. The group, consisting of a red male and a black female hedgehog and a white rabbit charged at him, the hedgehog's with a sword each and the rabbit with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. Identifying the red hedgehog as the group's leader, Cyclone decided to ask him for his name and his reasons for attacking him. He responded that his name was Radi and that they heard that a hedgehog with a golden wristlet just like his was responsible for bringing the entire world to ruins. Telling them that they got the wrong hedgehog did little to persuate them to let him go, so he decided to put his newfound knowledge to the test by deliberately blocking all of Radi's attacks with his staff while avoiding the others' attacks as best as possible. When the sword of the red hedgehog clashed against the rod again, Cyclone called out the words: "Cypy tech. Radi--Sword Strike." Within moments, the rod in his hand reshaped into a precise duplicate of Radi's weapon, except made up entirely of blue metal. Taking the other three by surprise with this, he slashed out at them with the newly crafted sword with precisely the same level of skill as Radi. He didn't kill them, but he left them behind severely wounded before fleeing the scene. Having previously learned that it takes time before he could jump into another world, he decided to wait out the time in needed in hiding before doing so. With the hope that the next world would be both, less hostile and containing some information regarding his past, he jumped through the newly created portal. Skills and abilities Cyclone is an apt adventurer in many fields -- he has above-average reflexes, as well as a good helping of endurance. He is a swift thinker, although it is not at all impossible to fool him into believing his adversaries have plans different from what they initially show, both in- and outside of battle. He is quite adept at fighting with the so-dubbed C-Roke, a staff he holds on his back through the use of magnets when not using it. The golden wristlet on his right arm not only allows him to travel to alternate realities, but grants him three unique abilities as well, depending on the button pressed. Cypy-Tech Allows Cyclone to copy any given technique or weapon of his adversaries--provided the C-Roke has been struck with them at least once. Additionally, Cyclone needs to have some name ready for the person that used the technique originally. A special call with a pre-defined syntax is required for activating such a technique: :Cypy-Tech: Name--Technique Note that the name of the person does not necessarily have to be their real name; however, he cannot use a name he thought up himself. Additionally, Cypy-Techs have to be used within 10 seconds after activation. In case a special weapon is required to perform the technique, the C-Roke will shapeshift into the required armament. Cypy-Tech's learned so far: *Radi--Sword Slash (gained in the encounter mentioned above; in world Mobius-784; aka the Ruined World) :allows him to turn the C-Roke into a sword and strike out at enemies a couple of times *Star--Fireball (gained from an encounter with Star the Fox; in world Earth-47; aka the Green World) :enables Cyclone to shoot up to three fireballs towards enemies in the 10-second-time-limit. *Screech--Panicked Frenzy (gained after encountering a nervous wreck in the form of Screech the Owl; from world Freedom-6272; aka the Emerald World) :Cyclone looses all inhibitions and strikes out at anything in his path while running in random directions at full speed--tends to be used only when he's absolutely cornered. Adange Similar to Cypy-Techs, performing an "Adange" allows Cyclone to take on the complete fighting style of another person. This is further pronounced by his numerous spines attempting to emulate the hair- or spine-style of the character in question as closely as possible. An Adange only lasts for about a minute, however and is thus reserved for those situations in which they give the best advantage. They are significantly more difficult to master, though, as two different types of attacks have to strike the wristlet on his right arm before the style becomes emulatable. The syntax of the words required to be called out is similar to that of the Cypy-Tech: :''Adange--Name Once again, he needs to know the person he's copying from under some name for this to work. Cyclone has not mastered any Adanges yet. Mersion If Cyclone and another person reach a certain level of trust, this technique can be used to combine Cyclone and the other into one for as long as both are willing to endure this condition. Cyclone's body gets altered to more closely resemble that of the person he performs the Mersion with, whereas the other resides in Cyclone's mind for the duration of the Mersion. The other person and Cyclone can work together this way to combine their powers and those Cyclone copied perviously in new ways. Cyclone has not yet performed Mersion with anyone. Notes *Some information on this profile may be subject to change depending on how often the character gets used. *Star the Fox belongs to Sarah from The Sonic Factory. *All other characters belong to Herman2000 Category:Hedgehogs